clash_of_desertfandomcom-20200213-history
Home
Welcome to the Clash of Desert Wiki The IGG app game, "Clash of Desert" explained for English speaking players, mostly about the small differences from "Castle Clash" Overview Clash of Desert (Facebook) is very similar to Castle Clash (also from IGG) so only the differences and implementation quiks will be described here. The language issue can be overcome by setting the game to English and careful use of the translate tool or by joining a guild you understand. There is a bug in the game where right to left text from say Arabic is printed out of place for a left to right dialog. For example: "You have defeated and advanced ..." with the Arabic name printed at the end. Buildings The Castle Clash buildings are almost exactly the same, except with different icons. The Pet Plaza isn't implemented, but there is a Workshop instead. The result is mostly small attribute boosts from (non-artifact) equipment rather than the unusual abilities of the pets. The first Hero Totem is gained at Town Hall level 10. Troops The troops all work exactly the same, only with different names and icons. The results are sometimes jarring with for example calvary with impressive hang time that slowly floats behind the infantry. Heroes Every account gets a free hero gem roll at the Heroes Altar that resets every midnight on the game server clock. This free roll doesn't count for hiring heroes quests. The CC heroes are mostly copied over to CoD intact, with just different names and icons. See the Hero List for the changes. Events Several of the Events differ from those in CC. Known bugs * When troop build queues stall out, quit the app and restart it. * If the game stalls in finding a raid target you may need to force-stop the app and restart it. * Rarely a hero will be placed for the attack and then not do anything. * Occasionally dead heroes will continue to be displayed on the map. * The indication for the free daily gem roll will show even when it isn't yet available. * The Guide tends to pop up in the middle of some other activity which has increased account Might to her trigger level, giving a confused display. Quit the app then restart and click into whatever she insists on guiding you through. * Doomrider's protection circles don't seem to time out on protected heroes, even after the protection is gone. * Quest Board calls elite dungeons expert dungeons and uses the same term for expert dungeons. * Workshop Equipped by screen may show incorrect hero level. Restart the app to clear this. Strategy 95% of the game is the same as CC so the same Strategy Guide applies, with just a few changes. Early game strategies * The daily free gem roll decreases the incentive for Free To Play(F2P) players to pay for gem rolls, so use the generous gem rewards from "More Events!" to buy all five builders instead. (Keeping 300 gems on hand at all times for Talent refresh quests.) * Join a Guild and use the Caravan to buy bags of blue crystals to pay the Workshop blacksmiths for some extra boosts from armor. * 500 shards for the Crystal Horror from Caravan Rewards is very worthwhile, especially as you get to use those credits to buy other things as well. * The Hero Totem is available from Town Hall level 10 when you most likely won't have many legendary heroes so consider putting Ragnar there to wipe out one horde of attacking troops. Mid game strategies * Maahes is harder to get than in CC, but Suriel and Marid are shardable so consider saving shards for these two in order to play energy control. * Use the free gem giveaway Events to save up 75000 gems to get either Nirgali or Pyro Yusha. Latest activity Category:Browse